A Broken Past
by Zopey Jay
Summary: Naruto and Hinata. Two different people with two different past. But they both have been broken. AU. OCCness. Will be M!
1. A little to know

_**Chapter One: Broken**_

_**Word count: 500 words**_

"**Otuoto!" I yelled as my father rammed him into the wall. I could barely see because my eyes where starting to burn form the blood pooling out of my head. I heard a scream as I saw the outline of my brother being kicked in the ribs. **

"**No..No..No..Nooo!" I murmured. **

**It was my job to keep him unharmed I promised mom, but I let her down. **

"**Tu-san **_**please**_**," I begged. **

**I looked up as my father came towards me, but not before he dropped my brother on the floor. He reached me in three long angry strides. He brought back his hand and smacked me across my left cheek. **

"**Please what?" He asked with malice, lacing his voice. **

"**Please st-stop," I begged. **

**In response he slapped me. After he smacked me, he walked away, spitting on my brother in the process. **

"**H-hin-na," my younger brother chocked out. **

**I blinked a couple of times to clear my eyes of the blood. I saw my brother trying to crawl towards me, but my eyes felt heavy, so I closed them.**

" **N-Neji…. Ar-are y-you ok-Kay?" I asked.**

" **Y-yeah," he chocked out.**

**I could hear his wheezing. I knew father had broken at least 3 of his rib, but I was rendered useless. I flipped over onto my stomach and tried to crawl towards Neji. **

"**Ka-san," Neji started to cry out. "Why Ka-san!?"**

**As I crawled to Neji, tears flowed out of my eyes because I knew he was angry because he thinks Ka-san left us, but she was taken fro us. **

**Naruto's Point Of View (POV)**

"**What do you need Pein?" I asked bored out of my mind.**

"**Cop Deal****1****," Pein replied in a monotone. **

"**Name, Address, and Why?"- Naruto**

"**Obito Uchia, 304 Cherry Wood Drive, he was a former member and double crossed u by telling our routes."-Pein.**

"**Don't you think the Uchia brothers are more suitable for the job?"- Naruto.**

"**No. This is their uncle the man that brought them into the organization, so this is the only way to kill the man." - Pein.**

"**Roger when will this need to be done?"- Naruto**

"**3 am Tomorrow."- Pein**

"**I'm out,"- Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Time Skip XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hello?" a crooked sinister voice rang out in the early morning air.**

"**Yo Obito, time to say your prayers!" I yelled.**

"**Who are you?" -Obito.**

" **I'm your worst nightmare."-Naruto**

**I kicked down the door and watched as Obito scrambled to get out of my way. I chased him down the street until I pulled out my .22 caliber and shoot out two rounds. One round shoot him in the left lung and the other shoot him in the right jugular vain. I heard the cop sirens. I ran back to my decked out black Harley, hopped on and started the drive back home. I rode for 30 minutes before I stopped. Where I stopped I didn't recognize it at all. "Where the hell am I? Why does it look so familiar?"**

**1 ****Not a real term but means to hunt down and kill a cop**

**Me: Okay Tell me how you like it and what you think about the chapter just scroll down and press the little button. I'm only doing this once so you better like it. Hina-chan will you do the honors?**

**Hina-Chan: Sure. Mei-Chan does not own Naruto characters in any fashion or form and doesn't profit from this book.**

**Me: After this expect the minimum of 500-1k words. Please Read and Review.**


	2. A meeting of two unlikely people

_**Chapter Two: To Tell is a death wish**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Where the hell am I?"I wondered out loud. "This house looks so damn familiar."

I looked around and realized I was on the "richer" side of the tracks. I felt like this place was once home or close to it. It felt like I belonged. I heard "Wet the bed," by Chris Brown

Kybiuu: Where the fuck are you?

Me: on the other side of the tracks

Kybiuu: WTF! Why the hell are you on the Richmond side?

Me: Went for a drive, mind went blank, and ended up at 365 Blue Bird Road

Kybiuu: sounds familiar just get your ass back to base.

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked behind me at the lavender house. When I looked at the door my mind went to a song I haven't heard since I was 2.

**_A drop in the ocean_**  
**_A change in the weather_**  
**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**  
**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**  
**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

I looked astound at the beautiful voice I heard. I walked around the house, and I saw a beauty like no other. She had long violet hair and pale skin. When she started singing the second verse, I joined in with her.

**I don't wanna waste the weekend**  
**If you don't love me pretend**  
**A few more hours then it's time to go**

**As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm**  
**It's too late to cry**  
**Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be**  
**Most nights I hardly sleep**  
**Don't take what you don't need from me**

**It's just a drop in the ocean**  
**A change in the weather**  
**I was praying that you and me might end up together**  
**Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert**  
**But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

She stopped singing with me, but I keep going. When I finished, I smiled and said," Hey. The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki."

* * *

**_A drop in the ocean_**  
**_A change in the weather_**  
**_I was praying that you and me might end up together_**  
**_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert_**  
**_But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven_**

**I sang my heart out as i cried with the pain and sadness flowing through my veines being realease. I started to go into the second part of the song, but I heard a husky but soothing voice. **

**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours then it's time to go**

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
Its like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

**I turned around and saw a sun kissed blond sing the song like his life depended on it. He sang so sweet that it felt like his voice blended with the wind so perfectly. He stopped and smiled and said," Hey. The names Naruto. Naruto Uzamaki. Who are you?"**

**I looked at him wide eyed and frieghten. "I-I'm H-Hinata. H-Hinata Hyuga." I replied scared.**

**"Nice name, cutie. Here's my cell call me. Bye my Hina-hime."**


	3. Dreaming and an unknown fate

**First of I wanna say I can see all the people who read this book. **

**Shout Out to my first reviewer: NarutoFreak23**

**On to the story.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

**" The fuck have you been!?" Kybiuu and Danna yelled at the same time.**

**"I've been out. The snake is dead," I replied.**

**Kybiuu came over to me and grabbed my head. He stared deeply into my eyes.**

**"He found love," he yelled after looking at me for two minutes. **

**"How the fuck do you know that?!" Hidan yelled.**

**"Look at the boy's eyes," Danna instructed. " The boy has a twinkle in the eyes." **

**"Yep he does. Plus you can tell by how he came in," Deidara said, looking at me intently through his one eye.**

**"Get off my case you pieces of crap," I yelled, rushing out the room to my cave.**

**Once in the cave, I picked up my fifth generation ipod, and I cranked the volume all the way up and put on "Again," by Bruno Mars.**

**I started to sing as I felt the lyrics in my bones. **

_**Hands over my head thinkin' what else could go wrong  
Woulda stayed in bed, how can a day be so long**_

_**Never believed that things happen for a reason,**_  
_**But how this turned out removed all my doubt so believe**_  
_**That for you I'd do it all over again**_  
_**Do it all over again**_  
_**All I went through led me to you,**_  
_**So I'd do it all over again**_  
_**For you**_

**I sang at the top of my lungs not caring who in the Atkatsuki heard me. My mind went straight to my Hina-hime. She was like a disease I couldn't rid myself of. I thought of how her frail body seemed like it could perfectly fit into mine. Before I closed my eyes, I said lowly,"Be fine my Hina-hime."**

* * *

Hinata's POV

* * *

As I watched the mysterious boy walk away, I heard a scream in the house. I quickly got off the bench, and ran toward the to the only thing that keep me alive. My brother.

"Neji!" I screamed, holding back tears.

I ran a few more feet before I reached the living room.

"_Who was the scum?' _My father said with so much venom and hatred it was sickening._  
_

_"H-he w-was...a-a f-friend!" I yelled, trying to reach Neji, who he was holding by the neck._

_"Lies!" He yelled. He threw Neji on the ground, and he slapped me across my cheek._

_"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled with tears rolling down my cheek._

_My father drew his hand back and was about slap me, but Neji tackled him and punched him the jaw. _

_"Run Ka-san. Run!" Neji yelled, trying to keep me safe._

_"I'm not running with out you!" I cried whole heartly scared._

_Before he could reply, father sprung up and hit us. _

_"You will learn what not to do with me!" he yelled inraged._


	4. Chapter 4

_**NaruHina **_

Chapter Four: A drastic change

Okay all this was written on my iPod so any mistakes are mine. Also I'm looking for a beta so if you wanna beta pm me or review.

Hinata's Pov

I watched the mysterious boy walk away from me. I pulled out my phone, looking down at the piece of paper he left in my hand. I typed in the number, but before I could send the text, I heard Neji scream at the top of his lungs. I rushed from my spot near the calming koi pond and ran towards the house. I ran for wheat seemed like for ever but in reality was only a few minutes. I reached the main hall to see my brother being held against the wall by my father. He was screaming in his face asking him who the" scum " was.

"I don't know who your talking about!" He croaked out.

"Father stop!" I yelled. "He was just a friend! He was just a friend!"

I had tears rolling down my face as he dropped Neji on the ground who was gasping for air. Father angrily stalked towards me.

"Who was he?" He said with venom dripping heavily.

"He….… he was an old friend." I said not all together lying.

"Your lying u fucking hoe!" He screamed as he slapped me.

"No!" Nej yelled. My father looked at him with a deep scorn. I looked on terrified not only for my life but also my ni-san's. My father looked at me with a weary glint in his eyes. He smiled evilly as he came towards me. He reached down and pulled me to him. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered," you are going to regret ever being near that scum, and your precious ni-san will fuckin hate you after what I do."

Naruto's Point of View

I heard "Freaks," by Nikki Manji blare as my notifications went off. I woke up and looked down at my phone. I saw it was a message from an unknown number.

Help!

Lavender sun

Hinata? Why? What's wrong?

Sun kissed

No time to explain. Just please help me please!

Lavender sun

On my way

Sun kissed

Once I read that last message I grabbed my car keys not worrying about putting on a shirt or a jacket. I passed by most of the crew who were still up this late. I hopped in my green 98 charger and dashed towards my Hina-hime.

Time skip 15 minutes later

I pulled into the driveway to hear screaming of what seemed to be a young males and a high pitched voice. I ran towards the door body slamming it open. The sight I saw in front of me made me want to double over and throw up.

" Hina-hime," I said in a audible whisper.

I started seeing red as I charged towards Hina's father. I started to beat the shit out of him, using my UFC fighter training to my advantage. I stopped hitting him when I heard a strangled cry com from behind me. I turned around to see Hina crying and trying to get up. I got off her father and went to pick her up. As soon as I got her in my arms, she started thrashing, crying and mumbling something incoherent. I saw a blur of black and blue rush towards me and try to punch me. I easily hit the blur enough to knock him bad a few inches and started yelling.

" What the heck!? Who are you?" I yelled aggregated that I had a thrashing girl in my arms and a freak in front of me.

"Where the hell are you going with my Ka-san ?" The boy yelled.

" I'm taking her to a better place," I hurriedly said.

"I'm coming with you!" He yelled.

I just nodded and made my way to my car. My hime had stopped thrashing awhile ago when she heard the boy a speak. We loaded in the car and rode of into the sunset.

A/n

Longest chapter ever! Beta needed ! R and r


	5. There are questions Will there be answe

NaruHina Chapter 5

Hey yea I know long time but 8th grade promotion stuff is killing me , but lucky I have a little break because of TCAP, so here is chapter 5: There are Questions, but will there be answers? Oh. Just to clear up this one thing the atkatsuki is an undercover gang hiding behind a kickboxing and cage fighting training and boxers and fighters. So if you know about either please review and give out info thanks. ~Different_Than_Most

(Line)

1 week later

Hinata's Pov

I woke up in total pain. I tried to talk but my throat seemed extremely dry.

I looked around the room I was in to see an all black room with orange undertones all around immediately I began to panic as I realized I wasn't in my own room. I started to get get out if the bed when I heard his voice.

"Hina-hime it's okay. Your okay so is Neji," Naruto said as he stepped by my side of the bed and handed me a glass if water. Once I had finished off the glass, I asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Where is Neji ?"

" He's with my older brother, Kybiuu, training. I know what your thing for what. Well after I got guys here a couple of day later my brother punching our punching bag in the gang gym in the basement. Kybiuu took him in as his trainer and is helping him learn the basics." He said with a sweet smile.

"Okay. Now where exactly are we?"

"We are still in Kohana, but on the poorer side if the tracks. Your are currently in the bed if yours truly at the Askatsuki base. "

I looked at him, letting the information sink in. He watched me intently for a while before he asked me a question.

" I know we just meet. But how long?"

I stiffened at the question. I looked at with glazed eyes. I let a single tear shed before I answered.

"12 years," I answered lowly.

"Why?" He asked with emotions flooding his eyes that I could not catch.

I took a deep breath and began to relive the worst memory of my life.

" It started about two months after Neji was born. The day my mother died. My mother had a rocky pregnancy with Neji because my father still beat her almost making her loose him twice. Once he was born, the doctors told us

that my mother and Neji would be lucky if they both would lived for the next two months. My mother died on December 4. A few days before my 5 birthday. After her funeral, father would come home late at night with different women. Then once they left, he would come to my room and beat the crap out of me. He did this until I turned 15. The night if my birthday, after he beat to the brink of death, he he raped me. He has done that everyday since until yesterday. Th-thank you!" I finished with tears rolling down my face and wrapped in his warm in brace.

"It's okay Hina-hime. No one not even that scum of a man will get to you or your ni-san." Naruto stated holding me close. He pulled me into his lap and start stroking my hair while say cooing words.

Naruto's Pov

As I held my Hina-hime, I thought of a hundred ways to kill her father slow and painfully. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the door open slightly to reveal Neji and my ni-San. I looked down at Hinata as she looked at her brother. He was a little battered from training but nothing to bad.

"Yo Kybiuu. How's he holding up?" I said a little louder than needed to get his attention.

"He's doing good a few more weeks and he'll be ready for the kickboxing county bout." He replied, sizing up Hinata. "Hey I'm Kybiuu by the way. This knuckle hot head's brother."

Hinata whispered a small hi, clinging tighter to me. I started to rub her hair as Neji came over and laid his head in her lap.

" Hina we're gonna keep both of you here, " I said as neutral as possible. I saw her stiffen softly, but relax when I went on.

" we will train you in the art of kickboxing and cage fighting to protect not only yourself but the ones you love. Are you okay with this?"

I looked into her eyes to see reaction.

" Hai. When will I meet the rest of the gang?" She responded in a monotone lost in he own thoughts.

" you could meet them now but I have to find you some decent clothes so hold up sec." I replied. I sat Hina down on the bed and went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my old skinny jeans and my grey and blue cookie monster t shirt. I handed the clothes to her and showed her where the bathroom was. She changed and came out. We went to the living room to see the whole gang. I cleared my throat to let the gang know I was here, but before any one saw me there was a knock at the door. I turned to see Neji open the door, but once the door was open, my past came with it.

(Line)

Cut! Okay know anything about kickboxing or cage fighting review thank you


	6. Chapter 6

NaruHina Chappie 6

Naruto's Point of View

I looked on in shock as I saw a person I thought was only a figment of my imagination.

"T-TenTen," I croaked out when I over the shock.

Hinata's Pov

I watched on in slight amusement as I watched the young, tanned a girl walked from the door to Naruto.

"Yeah big bro. It me." The girl, TenTen, said.

I looked at Naruto's face and was astonished to see he was crying. I looked between the girl and Naruto for a few moments until I heard a graveled grunt come from behind me. I turned to see Kybiuu with an uneasy look upon his face.

"Naruto. That can't be our TenTen. Our TenTen was taken from us when you where 2 and I was 10," Kybiuu said not believing this girl was their TenTen.

"Kybi. I am your TenTen. If I'm not then would I have this?" She asked holding up her shirt. There was a large symbol of a circle with three comma shaped emblems in them on her stomach. (Picture in link to book site(will be up soon))

I saw Kybiuu's eyes widen at the scar on TenTen's stomach. Naruto just looked at TenTen and Kybiuu with wide interest. I had questions, so I cleared my throat.

"How do the three of you know each other?" I asked with great interest.

"My bad Hina, but this is me and Kyb's younger sister, TenTen Uzamaki. We got separated when I was two, Kyb was 10, and TenTen was barely a year. Kybiuu had set us up in a old apartment that still had electricity. One day when he was off looking for food, a man came by and heard TenTen when she had started crying out of the blue. I tried to hide us, but the man only took TenTen out of my hands and walked, leaving me stating,"she will one day return but not as you remember" before he knocked me out. I didn't and still don't understand what he meant by that but after TenTen left I thought she was just a figment of my imagination." Naruto explained.

TenTen came up to me and pulled out a knife. She waved in front of my face and looked at my expression before she lowered the knife and said,"she needs training, but other than that she sweet. Naruto don't loose she will come in handy in more than one way," she said looking at me intently. She steeped from in front of me and stood next to me.

"So~ you gonna introduce me to everyone?" She asked Naruto, whom was still in a daze.

"Huh uh. Yeah."

*Line break*

Okay this is not how I wanted this to go, but yea there is gonna be a time skip so we can get to the main action. Also I'm in the works of a twilight fix so yea watch out for it

R n R lovelies

Zope ㈳8㈴6


	7. leaving

**Zopey: Okay. I'm not updating any more. I'm starting a new story called "Fine China" I love you but it's not right for me to continue. I will update to let you know when the story is available. The story is NaruHina so don't fret. Keep your eyes peeled. I may bring this story back in a months time so dont be to down hearten. Again I love you all. Please follow me to get updates and check out my twilight stories. :-* :-)**


End file.
